Despedida
by Daannii'L
Summary: o tempo passou e chegou o momento de dizer adeus


Esatava muito triste,não queria acreditar,estava largando todas as minhas amigas,meus amigos e principalmente meu namorado...sabia que não iria ser fácil,e que iria sofrer muito!em quanto chorava,estavao do meu lado quem eu mais prescisava!  
- Mi não chora,não importa para onde vai,sempre estaremos com você...- manu fala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas tentando me consolar!  
- Verdade mi,mais sabe uma coisa que você ainda não falou para a gente?para onde você vai?- gustavo fala com a esperaça de que não seja fora do pais..  
- Pro EUA...-respondo chorando cada vez mais  
-EUA?como isso?-perguntam preocupadas as amigas manu e luh!  
- Meu pai acha que la vai ser melhor para mim,vou ter estudos melhores,um trabalho melhor...naoooo quero ir..  
- Gente eu tambem não quero acreditar,mas não somos nos que vamos resolver,então vamos aproveitar ao máximo-todo triste e apaixonado fala o fabio!  
- É isso ai gente vamos aproveitar,curtir a mirelinha linda-limpando as lagrimas fala manu  
O tempo passa,e parece que cada vez mais rapido! já estava fazendo 16 anos e poderia ser a minha ultima festa com eles,então tinha que aproveitar...  
A minha festa chegou,havia convidado meus amigos mais proximos,familia e é claro meu namorado...  
É meu ultimo aniversário com minhas amigas e meu namorado vamos aproveitar enquanto é tempo fiz uma balada com musica,luzes e depois todos foram dormir na minha casa e ficamos assistindo filme.  
-Assim não dá-eu falo horrorizada  
-O que Mii?-todos perguntam preocupados  
-Não vou conseguir abandonar vocês-eu volto a chorar  
-Calma Mii-Manu diz -Esquece isso o ano ainda não acabou-ela continua  
-É a Manu tem razão Mi o ano não acabou vamos aproveitar e esquecer isso-fala Luh tentando me consolar  
-OK então-eu falo segurando minhas lágrimas  
E todos nós nos abraçamos.  
Nunca pensei que ia ter amigos tão especiais como eles,mais o meu maior medo é não conhecer amigos como eles nos tem um problema muito maior o Fabio não vou prender ele pro resto da vida dele vai ser dificil.  
-Que?-pergunta Luh desesperada-você nao pode fazer isso com ele ele te ama-continua  
-Eu sei Luh mais não tem como continuarmos-eu falo quase chorando-não quero prender ele pro resto da vida dele  
-É até que você está certa mais como você vai falar isso pra ele?  
-É eu não sei tenho que pensar nisso  
Só tenho 2 meses ate eu dizer ADEUS e arranjar um jeito de terminar com o fabio sem magoa-lo  
Para mim o tempo passa cada vez mais rapido,e extranho,tudo corrido,sinto como se eu não estivesse aproveitando as pessoas que mais amo...Nao adianta e assim que vai ter que ser..  
Bom ai estava em 3 semanas antes de viajar,descidi:aquele dia que iria terminar com fabio!liguei para a Manu e para a Luh,queria ajuda de como fazer isso,afinal não quero magua-lo!bom tive que tomar as desciçoes sozinha..  
-A Mii fala apenas a verdade-disse Manu  
-Mais ele vai achar que ela não gosta mais dele-diz Luh  
-Meninas não quero magoar ele eu sei que ele gosta de mim-eu paro de falar e começo a olhar para o infinito-e eu amo muito ele.  
-Oun Mi calma é simples explica tudo pra ele-diz Manu  
-Ai meninas eu pai pediu pizza e eu vou ir comer tchau depois eu ligo para vocês-diz Luh  
-É também tenho que ir tenho que ir no cinema com o Guh-diz Manu  
-E eu vou arrumar as malas  
-TCHAU-todas de despedem  
Ta é agora.  
-Alô,quem fala?-uma voz na outra linha  
-Oii amor é a Mii-eu respondo com medo-Preciso muito falar com você  
-É eu também-A voz masculina da outra linha responde-Mi tem como a gente se encontrar em algum lugar não da para conversar por telefone  
-Ok então-Eu respondo meio aliviada-pode ser no shoping amanhã antes do almoço?  
Ele fica mudo-OK amanhã antes do almoço-ele responde e desliga  
Ele estava estranho o que será que ele tem?será que ele não me ama mais?o que eu vou fazer?  
Bom...me arrumei toda e estou indo para o shoping.  
-oi que bom que você veio preciso muito falar com você  
-É eu sei-ele responde meio triste  
-BOM...-não tenho coragem de fala  
-Temos que terminar-ele fala como se não conseguisse mais engolir  
-Como assim?-eu pergunto apavorada  
-O Gustavo disse e eu acho que ele esta certo-ele responde triste  
-E o que ele disse?  
-Bom a começar que você vai embora e namorar á distância não é legal,se você conhecer um cara melhor do que eu você vai estar presa á mim e vai sofrer muito  
-É você tem razão mais vamos continuar amigos néah?  
-Como você quizer  
E nossa conversa acaba assim,nos abraçamos,eu tentei não chorar,mais não deu...ele falou para mim:  
-mii não chora eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado mais como seu amigo,seu melhor amigo  
Tinha combinado com minhas amigas a manu e a luh para elas ficarem no shopping para elas me derem força depois que nós terminarmos!  
Ele foi para um lado e eu para ao encontro das minhas amigas tambem depois do que tinha acontecido precisava delas.  
Os dias se passaram e chegou o dia,parecia um velório,minha mãe chorava um rio,minhas amigas também e eu então por incrivel que pareça chorava mais do que minha mãe.  
Olhei para todos os lados e lá estava ele:vindo com um buque de rosas para que o fabio o meu fabio nunca esqueseria de mim...chorei,chorei,mais era de tristeza e de alegria  
Entrei no avião chorando e estava a caminha da minha nova vida..


End file.
